Relations
by troll forever
Summary: Naruto et Sasuke enfants de souffrance frères du destin, liés à jamais. Un combat, une danse, un sourire, un regard, un tout. Une amitié ambigue. Toutes ces choses composent ces deux êtres. Trois textes assez courts indépendants les uns des autres.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, on se retrouve pour un recueil de trois textes qui parle de la relation entre Naruto et Sasuke. C'est trois textes très courts que j'ai écrit cette nuit par message à une amie. Je sais j'écris de façon très irrégulière mais mes textes viennent au gré de mon inspiration, c'est pour ça que certains textes/recueils sont en pause ou que je poste 25 678 textes le même jour. On se retrouve en bas et bonne lecture.

 **Une douce souffrance**

Une douce souffrance lui transperçait le coeur. Il souffrait. Lui. Le grand Uchiha. Aucune émotion ne paraissait sur son visage aux traits fins. Son regard onyx ne pliait pas et restait fixé sur les orbes turquoises de son "ami". Il conservait son air hautain mais il souffrait comme jamais auparavant. Certes il avait connu la perte de toute sa famille. La haine. La peur. Il nageait dans les ténèbres depuis le massacre de son clan. Mais il n'avait jamais connu ça. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Un Uchiha ne pleurait pas. Il voulait quitter son perchoir et faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. Tuer Naruto. Il ne pouvait, ne voulait probablement pas. Il était en combat contre lui même. Contre sa conscience et contre une partie de lui qu'il essayait d'enterrer au plus profond de son être.

Il l'observait. Ils s'observaient. Il n'avait pas changé. Il le regardait de haut. Il semblait le mépriser du plus profond de son être. Il plantaient ses orbes noirs au plus profond de ses yeux océans. Il sondait son âme. Naruto ne savait pas quoi dire. Quoi faire. Naruto était mort de peur. Naruto ne voulait pas perdre son ami. Il était prêt à tout, sauf à ça. Il ne s'était pas préparé au mépris, à l'indifférence. Il avait envie de monter pour le faire réagir. Voir une émotion sur son visage opaline. Naruto sentait les larmes monter. Il les ravala ne voulant pas pleurer devant Lui, il savait qu'il devait le ramener, le convaincre de revenir. Il savait au plus profond de lui même qu'il était trop tard. Il voulait faire ce qu'il aurait du faire depuis le début. Plonger dans les ténèbres pour ramener Sasuke.

Une peur viscérale le faisait souffrir. Naruto souffrait d'une douce souffrance. Une souffrance mortelle. Il voyait la personne la plus chère à son coeur esseulé partir.

Alors, Sasuke sauta et atterrit gracieusement devant Naruto. Il allait le tuer. Il le fallait. Il porta la main à son épée et observa la blond. Son profil il sentait la détermination dans son regard. Le temps s'arrêta. Les deux rivaux étaient collés l'un à l'autre et s'observait. Déconcertés, les deux jeunes hommes restèrent ainsi en souffrant. Les larmes ne coulaient pas, elles s'écrasaient autour d'eux. La fin était proche. Naruto passa derrière Sasuke et l'enlaça, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Contre toutes attentes, l'Uchiha répondit et enfouit son visage dans le cou bronzé du blond. Ils pleuraient. Se gorgeaient de la présence de l'autre. Le monde aurait pu s'écrouler autour d'eux, ils n'auraient rien vu. Ils étaient là, enlacés. Ne voulant pas se lâcher. Sasuke murmura : Je reviendrais. Un jour. Tu me verras revenir et on pourra être ensemble.

Naruto répondit en sanglotant : Vite. Je t'en supplie. Il murmura également : Je t'aime. Batard.

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux dans le cou du blond, il ne s'y attendait pas, ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils n'avaient pas bougé. Il leva la tête et l'embrassa. Ce n'était pas un baiser chaste et tendre. C'était un baiser d'une violence inouïe. Un baiser avide et brulant. Pour se dire enfin ce qu'ils avaient à dire. Ils avaient toujours étaient plus doués avec les gestes. Ils se séparèrent à regrets. Ne coupant pas le contact visuel. Et Sasuke disparut, un petit sourire au lèvres. Un sourire qui promettait des millions de choses. Un sourire qui promettait de se revoir. Un sourire qui valait des milliards de mots.

Voilà, le premier texte est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Depuis quelques temps je tente de nouveaux trucs avec un style différent. C'était court, mais comme on dit c'est pas la taille qui compte. Si vous voulez laisser des reviews pour me conseiller ou me donner votre avis tout simplement, faites vous plaisir ! En écrivant je suis souvent inspirée par une chanson pendant ce texte j'écoutais _Tears don't fall_ de Bullet For my Valentine. Si vous ne connaissez pas cette chanson je vous la conseille elle est superbe ! À tout de suite pour le deuxième texte (je poste tout le même jour)


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxieme texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

 **Compte** **à rebours**

Une attaque, une esquive, une valse aérienne. Un combat.

Deux âmes en duels.

Deux chakras opposés et complémentaires.

Deux hommes d'une puissance inouïe.

Deux coeurs esseulés. Deux enfances meurtries.

Deux destins liés à jamais.

Deux rivaux. Deux adversaires de toujours.

Trois ans sont passés depuis leur dernier combat.

Trois ans à s'entraîner.

Trois ans qu'Il est parti.

Quatre blessures.

Quatre personnes forment sa nouvelle équipe.

Quatre fois il aurait pu tuer Naruto. Quatre fois il ne l'a pas fait.

Cinq ans l'âge de leur première bagarre.

Cinq ans le départ de leur histoire.

Six kunais lancés. Six fois la cibles est ratée.

Six fois que c'est voulu par le lanceur.

Sept le numéro de leur équipe.

Huit, la fin du compte à rebours.

Neuf, ils s'approchent.

Dix, ils se retrouvent.

Pas à pas ils s'approchent. Qu'ils se battent ou qu'ils se sourient, Naruto et Sasuke sont liés. Un lien indestructible. La vie les séparent. A dix ils se retrouvent.

Un texte très court ! Mais je l'aime bien (sans vouloir me vanter) Reviews ? Pour ce texte j'écoutais _Battlefield_ version Nigthcore fait par NiightcoreReality (j'ai pas le nom de l'artiste original desolée) A toute de suite pour le dernier texte tout aussi court (je préviens).


	3. Chapter 3

Dernier texte de ce recueil ! Court mais intense ! On se retrouve en bas les belettes !

 **Une danse**

Leur relation était une danse. Une danse ou ils se tournaient autour. Une danse ou ils se frôlaient sans jamais se toucher. Une danse ou ils se rapprochaient pour s'éloigner encore plus.

Une danse basée sur la frustration.

Les deux protagonistes dansaient ensemble sans jamais se l'avouer. Un accord tacite entre eux rendaient cette chorégraphie secrète. Les danseurs ne quittaient jamais la scène. Dansaient jusqu'à épuisement de leurs membres

. Une danse sensuelle et animale. Une danse tout dans la retenue et déchainée. Une danse amoureuse faites par deux ennemis. Ils se défiaient du regard avec une tendresse infinie. Faisaient l'amour sans se toucher. S'aimant sans que jamais ils ne l'aient avoué.

Une situation d'entre deux. Étrange. Effrayante. Excitante.

Qui allait franchir la barrière invisible ? Qui allait changer le tempo de cette danse lente et langoureuse ? Qui allait toucher son partenaire ? Qui allait mener la danse ?

Changer la chorégraphie. Mener son partenaire. Entrer en contact avec lui. Quitter la scène. Dire ces mots qui font tant languir et qui peuvent tout détruire.

Naruto dansait avec fougue. Sasuke avec retenue. Deux caractères opposés. Une danse encore plus belle.

FINI ! J'ai pas d'expilcatiions pour ces trois petits textes, juste que leur rellation est tellement…ambigue, que je trouve (au dela du délire fangirlage) que y'a un truc spécial entre les deux et que leur couple avec Hinata et Sakura a pas trop lieu d'être (du moins ils sont pas justifié)(Sauf dans The Last pour Naruto et Hinata je l'accorde)(J'aime bien les parenthèses)(LOL) j'espère que ces trois textes vous ont plu ! A bientôt ! Bisous sur vos narines frétillantes ! Pendant l'écriture de ce texte j'écoutais _Dance with the Devil_ de Breaking Benjamin. Reviews ?


End file.
